


Этот путь к звездам

by suds95



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Petting, Implied Past Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Malik is head over heels, Maria is a dog, Romance, Touching, Vocal Impairment, visual impairment, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suds95/pseuds/suds95
Summary: Малик немой, а Альтаир слеп. Общение никогда не казалось настолько трудным.Альтаир ничего не видит, а Малик не может говорить, когда они сталкиваются друг с другом в парке. Когда встречаются два человека, между которыми наблюдается такое явное несоответствие, какое направление они возьмут? По какому пути пойдут?
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Way to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906512) by [King of Novices (mykonos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykonos/pseuds/King%20of%20Novices). 



Прошлое кричит сильнее, чем будущее, но для Малика будущее безмолвно.

Настоящее, однако, гораздо шумнее.

Малик поднимает глаза и натыкается на усеянную детьми извилистую дорожку и внутренне стенает от их непрекращающейся болтовни. Это его место пребывания в парке, его маленькая башня из слоновой кости. Что-то привязывает его к этому месту, к этой старой скамейке на травянистом холме, который спускается вниз прямо к журчащему ручью.

Ребенок взвизгивает от восторга или страха, когда из кустов выскакивает бродячая кошка с симпатичным золотистым ретривером на хвосте и мчится мимо толпы вниз по тропинке. Подняв бровь, Малик следит за погоней, прежде чем животные исчезают из его поля зрения.

Он поднимает взгляд выше и щурится.

В суровом небе, с кое-где кружевными облаками и редкими порывами ветра, пылает знойное солнце.

Он ненавидит эти оттенки голубого. Они слишком сильно напоминают ему о Кадаре, и мысли о потере начинают терзать.

В жизни Малика произошел огромный разлом.

Он человек, который владеет всем, но не имеет ничего. Он настолько беден, что единственное, что у него осталось, — это деньги. Он выиграл венец мученичества, гордо возложив его на свою голову. Малик, король боли. Есть такая домашняя поговорка: “страдание делает тебя сильнее”, которая подразумевает, что в конце концов ты становишься лучше. Но никто не говорит, что ты становишься ничтожным и мрачным, злым и недоверчивым.

На пике его учебы и в самом начале карьеры (которая обеспечила ему солидное семейное наследство) произошел несчастный случай. За несколько месяцев, последовавших после смерти брата, Малик постарел на дюжину лет — потерять брата было все равно, что потерять часть себя, словно потерять конечность и даже больше.

В результате этого несчастного случая, унесшего его брата, Малик получил травму, не поддающуюся лечению, и повреждение гортанного нерва закончилось полной потерей голоса. Он все еще мог смеяться, вздыхать, плакать. Но никакого звука при этом не было.

Страхование жизни Кадара покрывало расходы на его операцию и лечение, оставляя ему громоздкое наследство, которое теперь не на что тратить. Он сохранил свою работу лишь по той простой причине, что был квалифицированным техником-чертежником и потому, что его специальность невербальна.

Невербальный.

Без голоса.

Вот как обычно о нем говорят люди, когда хотят приукрасить это. Малик так и не приобщился к этому термину. Он немой и не находит в этом ничего оскорбительного. В лучшем случае он может издать слышимое дыхание, если достаточно сильно выдохнет, но по существу не может издать ни звука, что и означает немой.

Когда они узнают о его затруднительном положении, мало кто утруждает себя разговорами с ним. Насчет неспособности, насчет усилий, которые она требует и его характера. В эти дни люди редко с ним разговаривают. Он не может решить, благословение это или проклятие. Теперь он стал социальным неудачником. Как только опустеют первые кабинеты он сразу же уходит с работы. В коридорах всегда слышится шум суматохи, люди смеются и разговаривают, но все-таки идея пойти туда, приклеить большую фальшивую улыбку и притвориться, что все в порядке, не кажется привлекательной. Никогда не казалась. Он не любит окружающих его людей и не любит себя за то, что не любит их. Простые знакомые оставляют его неудовлетворенным, и мало кто готов принять бремя дружбы так, как ее себе представляет Малик.

Те, кому он не нравился, называли его “мальчик из пустыни”. Во многом из-за его оттенка кожи и семейного происхождения. Но между пребыванием в пустыне и наличием пустыни внутри себя есть огромная разница.

“Большинство людей никогда не умрут, потому что они никогда и не были рождены”, — это то, что обычно говорил ему покойный брат, девиз, который он набросал во время урока философии и так никогда не использовал на бумаге, потому что смерть забрала его. Малик привык думать, что однажды он был рожден, но погиб вместе с Кадаром, и не уверен, ждет ли теперь перерождения или смерти. Глубоко внутри он уже мертв. Пустая оболочка бытия — это все, что он из себя представляет.

Люди каждый день надевают на себя зверинец масок: макияж, одежда, улыбка. Он надевает на себя хмурый вид. Это его способ сказать “ _нахуй тебя_ ” жизни. А жизнь в ответ говорит лишь: “Поздравляю. Вы прожили еще один ужасный день. Увидимся завтра”. Он прокричал бы громкое “ _иди нахуй_ ” каждому вокруг, если бы только мог. Чего ему иногда не хватает, так это звука своего голоса. Он даже не посмотрит на последнюю запись, которая у него есть с воспоминанием об этом. На ней есть Кадар.

Когда его впервые проинформировали о потере голоса, было слишком мало времени и мотивации, чтобы думать об этом. Кадар умер, и он умер вместе с ним. И только после того, как ослепительная боль его горя утихла, он осознал все, что потерял.

Попытки объясниться и выразить себя с годами становились все более и более ужасающими. Из-за невозможности найти нужные слова и невежества других людей у него развилась почти страсть к молчанию.

Малик, кажется, готов был убить за хороший разговор. Он хотел бы с кем-нибудь поговорить, но он один.

Наслаждаясь солнцем, он продолжает сидеть на скамейке. Он держит руку на странице, ставшей жертвой своенравного июльского ветра, прежде чем обратиться к книге — единственному верному другу, который успокаивает его взволнованные нервы — и возобновляет чтение с того места, где он в последний раз остановился перед этим отвлечением.

Малик едва успевает закончить первое предложение, когда слышит шелест рядом с собой, хруст сучков и шорох веток в огромных кустах по левую сторону.

Нахмурившись, он смотрит, ожидая увидеть очередного плохо воспитанного питомца.

Человек, который, спотыкаясь, выходит из кустарника — яркий пример человеческой глупости.

Молодой человек, шатаясь, выходит из-за двух тяжелых ветвей ели и попадает в поле зрения Малика. Вид у него неуклюжий, походка слегка покачивается, глаза крепко зажмурены в комичном выражении.

Этот человек выглядит так, будто рыскает в темноте в поисках утраченного, словно застрявшая под кроватью гантель, достоинства.

Малик закатывает глаза, наблюдая за идиотом. Еще слишком рано для сумасшествия. Впрочем, он выглядит слишком молодо, чтобы быть пьяным в такое время.

Его глаза направлены на мужчину, но Малик не замечает, что следит за его действиями с тяжелым хмурым видом. Мужчина сгибается в поясе, вытягивает перед собой руки и пальцы, словно хочет дотронуться до чего-то.

Никто не останавливается, чтобы помочь. Ни одна душа.

Люди выстраиваются вокруг него широкой извилистой дорожкой, не желая иметь с ним ничего общего, за исключением пары, которая удостаивает его взглядом и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и лучшее, что они могут предложить, — это жалость или отвращение. Иным образом он почти не привлекает внимания.

Малик чувствует, что его тянет к нему безо всякой на то причины.

Выражение лица напряженное и болезненное, и Малик с каждой минутой осознает, что это совсем не похоже на пьяные приступы, свидетелем которых он был в своей жизни.

Этот человек не похож на кого-то, кто просит помощи или терпит жалость. Он опускается на корточки, пока кончики его пальцев не соприкасаются с тротуаром, и на ощупь пробирается к ближайшей скамейке чуть правее, соседней с той, что стоит рядом с Маликом. Когда он наконец садится, Малик осознает — его глаза были закрыты на протяжении всего испытания. Мужчина хватается за облезлую древесину, из которой сделана спинка, делает несколько глубоких, но дрожащих вдохов через нос, его тело согнуто в поникшей позе. Скорее всего, у него кружится голова.

Он вызывает у Малика сочувствие.

Мысленно Малик уже в полушаге от того, чтобы испытать всю роскошь хороших поступков — осмелиться и спросить все ли с ним хорошо, когда мужчина набирает полный рот воздуха и кричит так громко, что у Малика почти закладывает уши.

— МАРИЯ! _МАРИЯЯЯ!_

Малик роняет свою книгу.

Когда он наполовину подходит к скамейке, чтобы спросить, что случилось, мужчина несколько приглушает свой крик, и в его голосе появляется нотка отчаяния.

— Мария! _Плохая_ девочка, ко мне!

Малика словно ударяет молнией, когда он вспоминает о золотистом ретривере, что умчался вслед за кошкой.

Мужчина сидит лицом к газону и держится за край скамейки, одновременно наполняя легкие воздухом, и Малик хватает его за плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы прервать приближающийся вопль.

_— Мари_ –а?!

Широко раскрытые глаза, повернувшиеся к нему, слишком яркие и расфокусированные, чтобы выглядеть нормальными. Что-то внутри Малика переворачивается.

Малик _думал,_ что этот человек идиот _._ Но теперь, обнаружив, что тот слеп, он _знает_ , что этот человек идиот.

Сделать явным что-то вроде этого. Противостоять тяжелому миру и спотыкаться повсюду без другого человека или трости. Отказываться просить о помощи.

— Кто здесь? — требует мужчина. Малик настойчиво тянет его за плечо, но тот просто не двигается с места.

Его попытки с треском проваливаются.

— Чего ты хочешь, придурок? Говори!

Он смотрит примерно в направлении его лица, ожидая ответа, которого у Малика нет.

Малик открывает рот, но тщетно. Он даже не может начать говорить, что хочет.

— Какого хрена? — слышит Малик слова своего невольного спутника, когда яростно хватает чужую руку со скамейки и переворачивает ее в своей собственной.

‘Н-Е-М-О-Й’, — осторожно выводит он в раскрытую ладонь мужчины.

На несколько мгновений тот замолкает, пытаясь понять знаки, отпечатавшиеся на его коже, а затем его рот складывается в удивленное “о”.

— Извини за то, что назвал тебя придурком. Я не мог знать, — выражает он свое сожаление, и его пальцы заключают руку Малика в теплое рукопожатие, которое другой тут же возвращает. — Слепой и немой, какая любопытная компания у нас получилась, — говорит он, чтобы заполнить пустоту молчания.

Малик стоит немного неловко, забыв, зачем он вообще подошел к этому человеку.

— Меня зовут Альтаир, кстати.

Малик снова притягивает руку Альтаира и пишет собственное имя, но в этот раз медленнее.

— Матик? — пробует Альтаир. Малик соединяет пальцы своей руки и шлепает по ладони Альтаира в порыве отчаяния.

— Даже не знаю, будет ли это “дай пять” или “нет”.

Малик хлопает сначала по лбу себя, а потом три раза подряд протянутую ладонь Альтаира.

— Ладно, это определенно значит “нет, тупица”.

Вздохнув, Малик снова пишет указательным пальцем на руке Альтаира с большими перерывами между буквами.

— Малик, — наконец произносит Альтаир, с теплой улыбкой на губах, словно солнце, что светит Малику на затылок. Альтаир переворачивает запястье в руке Малика, чтобы снова пожать ему руку и он почти боится, что холод его собственной ледяной кожи просочится в тепло Альтаира.

— Ас-саляму алейкум, Малик, — говорит он едва ли громче шепота, и Малик даже не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то приветствовал его так.

— Ва-алейкум ас-салям, Альтаир, — пишет он.

* * *

Пока Малик помогал Альтаиру разыскивать Марию (его собаку-поводыря), Альтаир объяснил, что на самом деле не он ее хозяин и что она начинающий поводырь, еще стажер, обучение которого началось слишком поздно.

По какой-то причине Альтаиру не разрешили иметь собственную служебную собаку, но он подал заявку на общественный доступ к собакам-поводырям, и Мария была назначена ему учебным центром. Альтаир любит ее, хоть она и непослушна. Она будет слушать Альтаира, просто у нее сердечная неприязнь к поводку и живой дух, вызывающий у него головную боль или даже две.

Мария игривая, сильная и ласковая. Когда Малик опускается на корточки, чтобы погладить ее, она поваливает его на землю и облизывает его шею, тем самым демонстрируя непосредственную привязанность.

Они вместе возвращают Марию в учебный центр и, когда они выходят из него, Альтаир приглашает его выпить в знак благодарности.

Обычно Малик бы рефлекторно отказался. Но, наблюдая за тем, как неловок Альтаир даже со своей прогулочной тростью, у него появилось желание проводить этого человека до дома. Тем более Альтаир утверждал, что живет совсем рядом.

Альтаир живет в бедном районе города.

Он обитает на первом этаже тусклого здания, которое на деле так же неприветливо, как и выглядит. Внутри пахнет сыростью, стены коридоров отслаиваются вслед за наступающей черно-зеленой плесенью.

Когда Альтаир наконец отпирает дверь, внутрь через открытое окно врывается легкий ветерок.

Жилище Альтаира (Малик решительно отказывается называть это квартирой) — это то место, где не должен жить никто, не говоря уже о слабовидящем человеке. У него есть только самое необходимое. Маленькая кухонька и то, что, по мнению Малика, является гостиной, так искусно и одновременно неумело сливаются, что он не может понять, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. Между стенами нет даже четырех шагов расстояния. Имущество Альтаира — это набор из неподходящих друг другу вещей: серые стены, облупившиеся белые изделия из древесины, грязно-коричневый выщербленный ковер, мебель хлипкая и тесно прижата друг к другу. Коридор разветвляется на две оставшиеся комнаты. И, честно говоря, его можно назвать “коридором” с большой натяжкой.

Ванная комната слишком маленькая, тесная для двух взрослых. Она такая же тусклая и потрепанная, как Малик и ожидал, и пахнет старыми трубами. Сероватый фарфоровый туалет, плесневелый душ, а раковина так мала, что Малик не удивляется лежавшему под ней полотенцу, — cкорее всего, оно для того, чтобы впитывать избыток вытекающей из этой раковины воды. Спальня Альтаира — самая большая комната в квартире, если ее вообще можно рассматривать большой относительно чего-либо.

Электрические лампочки висят на проводах, но это далеко не самая странная вещь. Верхняя часть выключателей света крепко, хотя и неуклюже, приклеена к стенам скотчем. Малик чувствует себя достаточно освоившимся, чтобы спросить об этой странности.

— О, — вспоминает Альтаир, — один раз я случайно включил свет, и он оставался включенным днями и ночами, что стоило мне кучи денег. Так я могу быть уверен, что этого не повторится.

Если есть то, что Альтаир умеет делать лучше всего, так это покупать только самые необходимые вещи. Он был на грани прожиточного минимума. Теперь Малик понимает, почему ему не позволили оставить Марию.

Но Малик не из тех, кто принижает чей-то дом, даже если он шаток и находится в бедном районе.

Когда Альтаир с предложением протягивает свою руку, Малик пишет “воды”. Он не совсем уверен, что Альтаир может предложить что-то другое.

Он хмуро смотрит на забавное растение с седыми листьями, сидя на протестующем диване, но вскоре его глаза переключаются на хаотичную ходьбу Альтаира по кухне.

Его грубые джинсы местами потерты, сильно изношены и выцветши. Простое белое худи лишено каких-либо деталей, а футболка под ним ужасно помята. Как будто утюг никогда ее и не касался, будто… 

Малик мрачно хмурится, пока Альтаир ставит на стол кувшин с водой из-под крана и стакан со сколом на нем. Он берет его руку сразу после того, как Альтаир занимает свое место рядом с ним на скрипучем диване.

— У тебя есть выглаженная одежда?

— Ну, не совсем. Никогда не умел хорошо это делать, и я не думаю, что мои навыки улучшатся в ближайшее время, — усмехается Альтаир, скрывая эмоции, которые Малик пока не совсем может понять. — Я не хочу ничьей жалости, Малик.

— Жалость к тебе — это зря потраченная жалость.

— Спасибо тебе.

Разговор между ними идет медленно. Малику требуется терпение, чтобы выписывать все на руке Альтаира, а Альтаиру приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы разобрать написанное.

— Как ты готовишь?

— Иногда я придумываю что-нибудь.

Опущенная часть предложения повисла в воздухе между ними.

— У тебя есть деньги?

— Я получаю достаточно, чтобы платить за аренду и не голодать, если это то, что ты хотел знать.

Рот Малика складывается в мрачную линию, которую Альтаир не видит, и он держит его руку, не делая никаких записей. Альтаир вздыхает:

— Мне много не нужно. Вещи ничего не стоят. Мы сами приписываем им ценность.

Малик хочет покачать головой в полном недоумении. Здесь сидит человек, который отказывается лечиться с серьезностью, на которую имеет право его состояние. Он сказал, что презирает саму мысль о том, что кто-то может следовать за ним весь день.

Малик даже не злится, он просто поражен. Поражен и обеспокоен.

— Ты смелый человек, — пишет он на ладони Альтаира, размышляя о том, во что ввязался.

— Иначе я был бы трусом.

Это говорит гордость. Малик не любит чрезмерной гордыни.

Сказать, что он привязался к Альтаиру, было бы преувеличением, но сказать, что он ненавидит его, было бы ложью.

Малик думает, что его глупое сердце выбрало самый странный момент, чтобы снова согреться. Он не может оставить этого человека на произвол судьбы. Альтаир будет протестовать, он будет кричать, брыкаться и рычать, как капризный ребенок, но Малик примет все это и останется рядом с ним.

— Тебе не помешало бы побриться.

Альтаир смеётся.

Малик посадил хорошие семена, он посмотрит, что из этого вырастет.


	2. Chapter 2

Прежде чем прийти к соглашению, им пришлось пройти через грязные слова, злые взгляды и скрежет зубов.

Малик изо всех сил старался его убедить, а Альтаир рычал и огрызался на все убеждения и уговоры, пока не понял, что Малик упрекает его вовсе не из жалости, а только за глупость. Малик однажды пробовал пожалеть себя. Это было самое отвратительное чувство, какое только может быть.

По самолюбию Альтаира было нанесено немало ударов. Его гордость постоянно страдает от необходимости полагаться на кого-то лишь для того, чтобы есть и передвигаться. Этот человек критикует снобизм, невежество и людей в общем, но, кажется, его критика — это всего лишь средство для того, чтобы излечить свое уязвленное эго, так как сам он теперь исключен из их мира. Малик находит, что они оба без чьего-либо влияния оторваны от человечества. Только Альтаир через гордость, а Малик через горечь.

Малик серьезно относится к своим обязанностям помощника.

Он игнорирует выражение лица Альтаира, когда оно искажается презрительной гордостью, хотя для человека, который отказывается от чрезмерной помощи, Альтаиру, похоже, не понадобилось много времени, чтобы привязаться к нему. Он быстрее принимает его, чем думал вначале Малик, и смягчается под его ухаживаниями, но не без редкого возмущенного ворчания.

Малик медленно осознает, как сильно он скучал по заботе о ком-то в своей жизни, но однажды понимание настигает его и ранит. Ему больно от того, что он может представить Альтаира, как мрачную альтернативу младшему брату.

Почему он должен предлагать помощь, когда Альтаир может открыть свой упрямый рот, говорить и просить о помощи? Почему он должен помогать ему, когда у него есть то, чего нет и никогда не будет у Малика? Малик бы лишился зрения, если бы только мог, чтобы вернуть свой голос обратно. Несправедливость пожирает его, пирует в его сердце и разуме. Почему у Альтаира есть голос, когда у Малика его нет? Почему у тех, кому следует вообще запретить говорить, есть голос, почему он есть у тех, кому он совсем не нужен, а у Малика нет? Почему он должен чувствовать это бремя, что тянет на дно всю его жизнь, все его будущее? Он и сам чувствует себя бременем для всего мира…

… но только не теперь.

Впервые за долгие годы Малик не чувствует себя бременем.

Когда Малик впервые подошел к Альтаиру, это было от беспокойства, когда он общался с ним, это было от легкого любопытства, а остался он с ним от злости. Пока до него не дошло, что Альтаиру нужен помощник, нужна направляющая рука, и не важно, насколько самостоятельным он себя считал.

Впервые за долгие годы Малик чувствует себя направляющим светом, будто он живет с целью, будто может быть кому-то полезным.

Малик может существовать самостоятельно, но Альтаир полагается на других. Его нарушение кажется недавним, он не освоился со всеми его недостатками, еще не готов расстаться с комфортом от помощи кого-то, даже когда внешне отказывался от нее.

— Настоящее определение силы для меня — контроль над своей собственной жизнью. Гармоничной жизнью, — как-то раз говорит ему Альтаир, пока они пили чай, принесенный Маликом, когда тот пришел помочь ему побриться.

— Впускать других людей в свою жизнь — еще не значит нарушить гармонию, — пишет Малик на нагретой дымящейся кружкой коже.

— Не значит. Именно поэтому я впустил тебя.

* * *

Они становились ближе.

Разрыв между ними ужасающий. “Ужасающий” — даже недостаточно сильное слово. Это все равно, что назвать Атлантический океан болотом.

Их разговор происходит медленно, но Альтаир постепенно привыкает к этому и набирает быстрый темп. Альтаир научился языку жестов. Малик складывает руки Альтаира в знаки, и тот произносит их вслух. Некоторое время это работало. Пока Малик не начал скучать по холсту, что был рукой Альтаира, а Альтаир — по пальцам Малика, пишущим на его коже. Общение между ними происходит медленнее, чем между большинством людей, но этот способ наиболее вознаграждался. С Альтаиром Малик находит способ сказать неговоримое, а тот в свою очередь стал чрезвычайно чувствителен к прикосновениям. С помощью простого изменения давления на свою руку или нюансов в том, как Малик рисует линии, он может определить какой тон тот хочет передать.

Они разделяют простые человеческие слабости и проводят приятные летние утра вблизи скамейки, на которой они познакомились. Это их одинокое место. Маленькая поляна между деревьями и кустами, бережливая трава, на которой можно сидеть. Иногда они берут с собой Марию, и она резвится и стучит своим гордым хвостом, сидя на траве рядом с ними.

Их крепкая дружба, которую они продолжали, требует усилий с обеих сторон. Эта связь глубже, чем знакомство, ближе, чем дружба.

В общении Альтаир открыт и прост, что Малику редко нравится в людях, но эти черты делали его самого все сильнее похожим на Альтаира. Малик больше ничего не скрывает от него и даже не волнуется из-за этого. Альтаир обеспечивает ему множество приятных вечерних разговоров, будь то серьезная дискуссия или глупая болтовня.

Он чувствует тепло и энергию от его присутствия и времени, проведенного в хорошей компании. 

* * *

Скоро они стали неразлучны.

Им нравится выползать под теплое солнце позднего сентября и на гладкую поверхность газона их места, но, когда они встретились сегодня, над головой была мрачная ширь облаков, Малик забыл свой кошелек на столе, а до его дома было довольно далеко. Сегодня это было особенно грустно, потому что он обещал Альтаиру, что они будут есть на открытом воздухе.

Он искажает детали, но общие черты истории, которую он выводит в руку Альтаира, ясны.

— Ита-а-ак, ты совсем без денег, — подытоживает Альтаир, пока Малик переминается с ноги на ногу перед скамейкой, стуча большим пальцем по ребру зонтика. — Думаю, нам придется купить обед за мой счет.

— Не ври, у тебя с собой едва ли есть доллар, — пишет Малик на протянутой руке Альтаира. Он научился чувствовать, когда Малик хочет что-то сказать.

— Эй, не заставляй меня вытягивать трехзначное число. Две сотни и пятьдесят… центов.

Альтаир открыто смеется, а Малик хлопает себя по лбу со звонким хлопком, за что получает шутливый щелчок зонтиком по макушке.

В ближайшем торговом автомате они покупают набор дешевых конфет за два с половиной доллара Альтаира и возвращаются, чтобы занять свою скамейку. Сидят они молча — двое взрослых, что грызут дешевую жвачку со вкусом яблока и колы, которой, кажется, нужны годы, чтобы оторваться от зубов.

— Оба дерьмо, — выносит свой окончательный вердикт Альтаир, после того как они обменялись конфетами.

— Ты дерьмо.

— Еще какое.

Губы Малика кривятся в улыбке, слушая довольное жевание Альтаира, он держит свои пальцы раскрытыми над ладонью Альтаира, ничего не записывая.

— Я скучаю по своему кальяну, — произвольно признается Альтаир, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от липкой жвачки на зубах.

Малик вспоминает, что у него есть старый кальян: неприглядная вещь, ржавая на стыках, с чашкой, слишком маленькой для самого Малика, и миской, которая пахнет углем, независимо от того, сколько раз он ее моет. Скорее всего, сейчас он пылился под кроватью. В следующий раз он его принесет.

Размышления о будущей встрече делают его отстраненным, и он с запозданием замечает свое мягкое поглаживание руки Альтаира и делает паузу в своих действиях. Альтаир не возражает насчет его рассеянного прикосновения и не отстраняется. Малик решает сделать это постоянной привычкой. Это окрашивает их особую дружбу в уникальные цвета. Альтаир — единственный человек, которого он знает, что мог оценить его язык тела всего лишь осязанием.

Альтаир вздыхает рядом с ним самым не-альтаирским образом.

— Это так больно, знаешь… — начинает он короткую беседу мягким и вспоминающим голосом, словно человек, потерявшийся в старом сне. Или в повторяющимся кошмаре. — В одно мгновение все тебя обожают, а в следующее уже не хотят иметь с тобой ничего общего.

Малик изучает его лицо, пока он рассказывает свою историю. Его черты на мгновение исчезают в прошлом разочаровании, а голос — тихий шепот на ухо Малику, который пробуждает в нем мысли о давно минувших днях.

— И тогда ты остаешься один в мире, отвергнутый им…

На этом моменте Альтаир останавливается и некоторое время молчит. Во время безрадостного безмолвия Малик держит тыльную сторону ладони Альтаира и поглаживает костяшки его пальцев.

Правда истории Альтаира состоит в следующем.

Он не был рожден с нарушениями зрения, как правильно и предполагал Малик. Одарен физически, спортивный вундеркинд с блестящим будущим и карьерой впереди, он был обожаем массами, пока гордыня не раздула его эго до размеров, которые в конечном итоге привели к спортивной травме на поле, и все закончилось кортикальной слепотой и полной потерей зрения, которое не восстановилось и по сей день.

Теперь, когда гордыня уступила место смирению, когда он отказался от большей части своих материальных благ и мечтаний, Альтаир слоняется один в своем печальном доме и ищет постоянную работу, когда не проводит время с Маликом.

Мудрость кажется чем-то таким, что Альтаир медленно в себе растил и из чего потом уже никогда не вырастет.

— Теперь я понимаю, что прошлое редко бывает таким, как нам хотелось бы, Малик. Но мы должны найти ценность в настоящем и будущем. Искатель ошибок найдет недостатки даже в раю. Люби свою жизнь, какой бы бедной она ни была. — Альтаир переворачивает свое запястье в руке Малика и слегка сжимает его руку.

Это обнадеживает. Так же, как и его присутствие.

— Рано или поздно я найду работу. А ты найдешь увлечение, которое тебе действительно будет нравиться.

— Это бессмысленно.

— Ты бы предпочел быть оперированным без анестезии?

— Нет? — Малик вдавливает ноготь в холм Венеры под большим пальцем, чтобы показать вопросительный тон. Холм Венеры — вопросительный знак, острый щипок ткани между большим и указательным пальцами — восклицательный знак.

— Тогда нужно найти себе анестезию: сериал, стихи, пробежки, игры — что угодно.

Малик слишком замкнут, чтобы большинство вещей могли коснуться его. Не потому, что у него нет чувств, а потому, что у него их слишком много. Но он постарается последовать его совету.

* * *

Малик однажды оставил в земле только молодой саженец, и он вырос в дерево.

Он решил добавить еще одну маленькую веточку к этому уже растущему дереву дружбы, просто чтобы еще немного оживить его. Малик начинал впускать в свою жизнь Альтаира вскоре после того, как тот проложил себе путь в его разум, но на этот раз он впускает его в свой буквальный дом. У Альтаира желудок, словно мусорный бак, и в основном он проглатывает все, что Малик приготовит на ужин.

В последние месяцы он помогал Альтаиру в процессе освоения шрифта Брайля из-за открытой вакансии в качестве закадрового голоса для региональной радиостанции. Малик помогает ему подготовиться к предстоящему собеседованию.

Альтаир был переполнен душевным волнением.

Малик поднимается в свою спальню, где переодевается Альтаир, чтобы проверить его успехи. Он пытается не отставать от него, но сегодня головная боль раскалывает его череп напополам. Он не стучит в дверь, когда заходит в комнату, но касается руки Альтаира, чтобы тихо сообщить о своем присутствии.

Волосы у Альтаира не длинные, но дикие и требуют стрижки. Улыбка медленно появляется на лице Малика, пока он расчесывает и ерошит его непослушные волосы, пытаясь пригладить их.

— Хотелось бы мне видеть себя, — произносит задумчиво Альтаир.

Малик оглядывает его и замечает, что воротник у него перекошен, а пуговицы на рубашке сбились. Та, что должна быть на самом верху, покоится во второй прорези, а та, что ниже, свободно болтается. Даже не задумываясь, Малик протягивает руку, чтобы поправить это, и Альтаир едва сдерживает крошечный вздох, который заставляет его тело напрячься на долю секунды, но решает позволить Малику позаботиться о своем маленьком промахе. Его рука касается ладони Малика, пока тот разглаживает морщинку на ключице, и когда Малик поднимает голову, его взгляд падает на маленькую ухмылку Альтаира.

Малик чувствует, как тепло заливает его ноющие виски и щеки, но не борется с этим, потому что Альтаир не может знать. Он чувствует легкое смущение от своей собственной любви и заботы. Его рука словно застыла под хваткой Альтаира, не сопротивляясь и не уступая этому положению. Он отводит взгляд от того, что теперь стало улыбкой, когда рука Альтаира опускается с его руки, и он отступает с трепетом в животе, который только усиливает мигрень.

Беспокойство по поводу интервью несколько завуалировало чувство восприятия Альтаира, но теперь, когда его внимание ясно, он улавливает кислое настроение Малика.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он и протягивает холст Малика.

— Жутко болит голова, — пишет Малик грубо, с меньшим изяществом, чем обычно.

— Может мне… — Альтаир позволяет вопросу повиснуть в воздухе и поднимает другую руку. Малик хмурится в замешательстве, слушает, как Альтаир сглатывает, и смотрит, как его кадык поднимается и опускается.

Альтаир крадет холст Малика, опуская обе руки на его виски.

От этого жеста у Малика перехватывает дыхание.

Прикосновения Альтаира могут вылечить головную боль. Подбородок Малика отвисает, в то время как ловкие пальцы разминают круги в больной ткани. Он чувствует, как боль и нервозность уходят из головы и тела во время растирания висков и кожи головы.

Он осознает, что закрыл глаза, когда пальцы Альтаира все глубже и глубже погружаются в его волосы, и открывает их только для того, чтобы увидеть, что тот собирается делать дальше. Его ласки поначалу довольно сдержанны, но Малик льнет к тонким прикосновениям, давая зеленый свет его изучению.

На некоторое время воцаряется тишина.

Руки Альтаира приближаются друг к другу, проходят по ушам и опускаются к подбородку, чтобы обнять лицо Малика. Теперь он ближе, чем был в начале этого импровизированного путешествия. Малик смущенно осознает разницу их роста в этом полуобнимании.

— Извини… — говорит он сначала тихо, а потом громче, но хрипло: — Я всегда хотел посмотреть, как ты выглядишь…

Малик чувствует дыхание Альтаира на своих скулах, в то время как его пальцы бегают по онемевшим вискам. У него сложилось впечатление, что Альтаир тщательно подбирает слова. Его прикосновение перемещается к щекам, хотя на этот раз это не просто легкое касание, а прямая ласка. Он чувствует тепло тела Альтаира и на какое-то безумное мгновение испытывает искушение прижаться к другу, зарыться лицом в ткань его рубашки и тела. В течение долгого времени он просто вдыхает запах Альтаира во всей его полноте: смягчитель ткани его одежды, мята от его жевательных конфет, запах духов, которые Малик купил ему на день рождения, и мыльный аромат, постоянно присутствующий на белой толстовке Альтаира. От него пахнет тихой гаванью, убежищем от мерзости жизни.

— Расслабься, ты слишком много работаешь мускулами лица здесь, — говорит Альтаир, проводя большими пальцами по бровям Малика. Он действительно слишком много размышляет, и хотя теперь он это делает гораздо меньше, чем раньше, но именно Альтаир был готов предоставить хорошее отвлечение, чтобы вытащить Малика из его внутреннего монолога и не дать его мрачным размышлениям быть запертыми.

— Ты ведь знаешь пословицу, которая гласит, что для того, чтобы нахмуриться, требуется больше тридцати мускулов?

— 40, — поправляет Малик.

Альтаир смеется:

— Даже сломанные часы дважды в сутки бывают правы.

Он поднимает дрожащую руку, чтобы убрать мятежную челку со лба Малика, и неожиданно целует его в щеку.

Какой странный жест для взрослого мужчины. Странный даже для Альтаира. Малик отказывается от ответного поцелуя и начинает писать на руке Альтаира.

— Да помилует тебя Аллах во время этого собеседования.

— Клянусь Богом, я атеист.

Малик хмыкает, едва успокоившись.

— Аллах простит мои маленькие шутки над ним, а я прощу его большую шутку надо мной.

В этом нет и доли шутки, когда на следующее утро Альтаиру звонят и сообщают о его трудоустройстве.

* * *

Чтобы отпраздновать это счастливое событие, они выходят на ужин и последующую прогулку.

Они отваживаются войти в парк вскоре после того, как толпа облаков несется с порывом ветра, и прогуливаются, пока на них не обрушивается ливень. Дождь продолжается до тех пор, пока одежда не становится влажной и липкой во время того, как они ждут такси. Малик не хочет признавать, но это волнующее чувство; он любит темный свет, тяжелые облака, теплый дождь и нежное пожатие руки. В то время как капли дождя падают тяжело и быстро, он прижимает Альтаира ближе к себе и крепче сжимает его руку.

Они бегут от ливня в квартиру Малика в промокшей одежде и обуви, Малик предлагает ему убежище из теплой одежды и чашек дымящегося марокканского чая.

В течение всего вечера Альтаир ни словом не обмолвился о том, что ему надо идти, и Малик поступил так же. Он принимает присутствие Альтаира и не думает о нем плохо за то, что он заснул на его диване, сначала на плече Малика, закутавшись в толстый кокон из одеял цвета хаки, а затем на его коленях.

Лицо у него во сне совсем детское.

Малик прислушивается к тихому жужжанию сушилки, обрабатывающей их одежду. Затем к мягкому крещендо дыхания Альтаира.

Он сидит, утонув в подушках своего дивана, и проводит пальцами по растрепанным волосам Альтаира, большими пальцами рисует буквы на его щеке и ухе в томном жесте, источающем нежность.

Дождь барабанит в окна.

Чем дольше он наблюдает за Альтаиром, тем больше понимает, что то немногое “натуральное”, что еще было в нем, медленно делится на ноль. В конце концов, ему не особо нравятся мужчины. Конечно, некоторые из них щекотали его либидо, но он восхищался ими издалека, с расстояния, которое не хотел пересекать.

Альтаир спит, уткнувшись лицом в его колени, безразличный ко всему на свете.

Малик запомнит этот вечер как тот, который сделал явным его влюбленность, момент, во время которого его сердце упало на колени, убитое пухлым Купидоном.

В этот вечер он втянул Альтаира не только в свой дом, но и в свое сердце, в самую сокровенную его комнату. Альтаир уже слишком глубоко в него втиснулся, и сопротивление теперь напрасно.

Малик, кажется, растворяется в неустанном барабанном стуке дождя по крышам, в то время как боль наполняет его грудь, будто расплавленный свинец.

Его голова наполняется сложными эмоциями, обремененная тяжелым эмоциональным багажом, что влечет за собой любовь к лучшему другу.

Малик ненавидит любить. Это только дает миру что-то еще, что можно у него отнять. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> давайте поговорим о том, как же хорошо “дерево” цоя подходит к этой главе


	3. Chapter 3

Малик влюбился, потому что, ну, иногда ему нравилось бить себя в сердце.

У него всегда был острый глаз — “ястреб”, как его называли в старших классах. После того как он лишился голоса, его навыки восприятия стали более острыми. То, что другие не замечали, он улавливал в считанные мгновения.

Альтаир был необычным человеком, но его он тоже начал понимать, постепенно, шаг за шагом, медленнее, чем привык.

Альтаир не тонок в языке тела.

Малик не знает, является ли это его природной чертой или это связано с потерей зрения. Он не вздрагивает, когда Альтаир прикосновением нащупывает его руку, предплечье или плечо, но напрягается, когда Альтаир позволяет своему прикосновению блуждать. Потому что он приветствует это, приветствует то, чего у него не было так долго и, вероятно, не будет еще столько же. Он мог бы ответить на его прикосновения. В любое время. Это было бы только справедливо.

Но он не отвечает.

Проще просто напрячься и подождать, пока это пройдет, потому что Альтаир — привлекательный мужчина, и он не прочь покопаться в их отношениях поглубже. Он просто боится того, что найдет, вернее, чего не найдет.

Проще отмахнуться от них, как от неизбежной части нарушения Альтаира, и забыть, что они могут означать.

Всевышний Аллах знает, что Малик не хотел влюбляться в Альтаира. Не хотел вообще ни в кого влюбляться.

Но по ночам он лежит в постели, и в голове у него мелькают всевозможные мысли, а в разуме прорастают семена сомнения. Он достиг той стадии, когда подозрения заканчиваются, возникают сомнения и боль течет рекой.

Может быть, Альтаир тоже что-то чувствовал к нему. Он намеренно держался в стороне от этой мысли, чтобы избежать любой возможности ложной надежды.

Может быть, может быть, ебаное _может._

Любовь, с какой болью приходится жить. 

* * *

Во время закручивания их отношений Малик лишь с опозданием осознал насколько важной стала эта связь, как она питала его жизнь.

Его любовь к Альтаиру начинает поддерживать его и расцветает в нечто бесспорно реальное и крайне болезненное.

Малик — человек логики. Он признает, что первый и необходимый шаг к решению проблемы — это осознание того, что она существует. Второй шаг состоит в том, чтобы осознать в практическом и, возможно, теоретическом масштабе, что проблема не обязательно должна существовать... Или что жизнь можно устроить так, чтобы ее существование не было проблемой. Вот что утверждает логика.

Противоположность логике придерживается совершенно иного пути: давай соберемся с духом и пересечем эту границу. Ты не упадешь с края света, Малик. Ты просто окажешься на новой территории, которой еще нет на твоих картах.

И прежде, чем Малик осознает это, его пальцы вовлекаются в сложную игру соблазнения.

В том, что ему нравится использовать руку Альтаира в качестве холста, нет ничего нового. Больше всего ему нравится возвышенность его венериного холма. Он принимает его прикосновение, как шелковая подушка, и, если надавить на него достаточно сильно, можно почувствовать пульс Альтаира. Пульс еще сильнее бьётся на внутренней стороне запястья, но Малик не хочет рисковать. Это частная территория, на которую не стоит навязываться.

Он рисует на ладони Альтаира с игривостью, которой никогда не обладал, и каждое прикосновение, каждое движение пальца наполнены любовью, которую он не мог выразить звуком.

Это осторожное движение, обольщение через прикосновение.

Его пальцы приобретают странную нежность, задерживаются еще ненадолго.

В тот вечер они расстилают одеяло на травянистом холме и курят кальян Малика с фруктовым ароматом апельсина и персиков. Когда они не притворяются самыми полемичными филантропами своего времени, они играют в глупые игры и головоломки или болтают о всякой ерунде.

Малик сидит, скрестив ноги, и курит с едва заметной улыбкой, наблюдая, как разлегшийся Альтаир царапает свою щеку, которая начинает темнеть от щетины. Скоро ему понадобится визит Малика домой.

— Опиши мне первую вещь, что ты видишь, — просит его Альтаир. Должно быть, он ожидал какого-нибудь прохожего или пейзаж, но взгляд Малика падает на его напиток, бутылку яблочного сидра. Малик откладывает кальян, слепо нащупывает руку Альтаира и поднимает стеклянную бутылку в другой руке, чтобы слегка встряхнуть ее. Крупинка осадка падает на дно, прежде чем подняться вверх с помощью пенистого шипения. Малик описывает ему это пузырчатое путешествие кусочков яблока.

— Мы — яблочный осадок, Малик, — искаженный дымом голос Альтаира интерпретирует стихотворение. Малик улыбается, потому что тот понял намек. — В один день катаемся на пузырях, а на завтрашний — падаем в пропасть. И ждем еще одной поездки.

Вдалеке пробегает молодая женщина, и Малик начинает ее описывать. Смех Альтаира прерывает движения его пальцев, и Малик переходит к другому вопросу, который он сам меньше всего ожидает задать.

— Тебе нравятся девушки?

— Когда-то у меня была девушка. Она ушла от меня.

Малик принимает его лаконичный ответ, но это все же не было прямым ответом на его вопрос. Сейчас он может сделать только две вещи — постараться избежать предполагаемого отказа или исправить оплошность.

— Значит, тебе нравятся девушки?

— Думаю, да.

Малик бесшумно вздыхает и пытается как можно быстрее прогнать волну разочарования, пытается не обращать внимания на горький привкус, который она оставляет после себя. Он чувствует себя подавленным, словно кусочек яблока на дне стакана. Не имея никаких рациональных оснований, он даже умудряется чувствовать себя отвергнутым самым детским образом. Многих ежедневно отвергают, и они выживают. Но это же Альтаир. Его друг. Его лучший и единственный настоящий друг, на самом деле.

— Еще у меня однажды был парень. — Альтаир смеется над каким-то далеким нежным воспоминанием, и Малик безжалостно благодарен, что Альтаир не видит его выпученных глаз, которые, без сомнения, делают его выражение лица смешным. Дрожь, прилив чего-то горячего и леденящего поднимается по его нервам, пока его пальцы парят над открытой ладонью Альтаира. Его пальцы дрожат.

Страх преграждает очередь вопросов, которые он хочет задать.

Малик сжимает пальцы в кулак, отмечая конец их разговора и больше ни о чем не спрашивая.

Он глотает сидр в надежде успокоить свой желудок и душу, прежде чем положить пальцы на руку Альтаира и позволить теплой коже смягчить его уединенные мысли.

* * *

Бритье Альтаира давно перестало быть для Малика привычной рутиной.

Альтаир не может свободно бегать, как раньше, но он все еще тренируется. Раньше Малик бросал на него лишь мимолетный взгляд в те редкие моменты, когда становился свидетелем этого, но теперь вид Альтаира, делающего отжимания и приседания, сразу же привлекал его внимание. Глядя на это, кажется, что кто-то скручивает его мозг в тиски, словно голос в его голове кричит: “ _Я хочу! Я хочу!_ ”, но никогда не говорит, чего именно.

Что было еще хуже, так это тесниться с Альтаиром в его крошечной ванне и брить своего полуодетого друга.

Это странно. Он уже тысячу раз видел Альтаира без футболки и никогда раньше не испытывал к нему физического интереса. Сам по себе Альтаир не так уж непривлекателен. Только Малик никогда раньше не беспокоился об остальном.

Теперь он не может поверить, что никогда не замечал эту его сторону. То, как его торс вздымается при ровном дыхании, как мускулы на его жилистых руках двигаются, когда он сжимает кулаки от скуки во время этой утомительной работы, или как бледно-розовые соски вздымаются, когда ледяные руки Малика касаются его шеи, чтобы повернуть лезвие, или широкие плечи, которые выпрямляются и выгибаются назад, чтобы дать Малику пространство.

Это серьезно. Это совершенно чертовски ужасно. Не похоже, что мир изменился. Больше похоже на то, что Малик влюбился, а потом заметил, что мир уже изменился.

Он изучает профиль Альтаира, наблюдает, как его пустые глаза рассеянно смотрят в сторону мыльной воды, плещущейся в раковине. Малик нервно сглатывает, чувствуя, как кадык Альтаира упирается в ладонь, когда он удерживает его на месте. Его холодные руки задевают остальную кожу на шее, и взгляд Малика предательски опускается вниз, чтобы посмотреть, как поднимаются соски, превращаясь в бутоны гальки.

Малик набрасывает полотенце на шею Альтаира, откидывает его голову назад скользкими от мыла пальцами. Он опустошает тюбик с кремом для бритья, яростно намыливает и проводит бритвой по его коже. Всякий раз, когда укол желания касается его разума, он решительно подавляет его, балансирует на грани страсти, не переступает черту возбуждения или злости.

Безопасная бритва с новым лезвием касается щеки Альтаира.

Альтаир ухмыляется этому энергичному бритью.

Малик чувствует, как его сердце учащенно бьется в груди от его радостного настроения.

— Сиди спокойно, — говорит хватка его руки на челюсти Альтаира. Мужчина терпеливо ждет, в то время как Малик маслянистой кистью для бритья взбивает еще больше пены и, хмуря брови, проводит рукой по его щетине на лице. Малик более осторожен с его кожей, чем со своей собственной, даже когда его движения предполагают более грубое обращение. Он скорее застрелится, чем повредит красивое лицо Альтаира.

Закончив, он вытирает остатки пены теплым полотенцем и осторожно втирает в кожу Альтаира немного своего увлажняющего крема.

Сегодня бритье прошло шумно, потому что он в ярости от безнадежной надежды, что Альтаир когда-нибудь может ответить ему взаимностью.

* * *

Малик не может жить без него. “Жизнь невозможна только без воды и воздуха, все остальное вторично”, — говорит что-то в голове, но его душа не хочет с этим соглашаться. Жизнь без глупого Альтаира была бы просто существованием.

Он думает об Альтаире до тех пор, пока ему не становится одновременно и лучше, и хуже, пока он не может заставить себя больше не думать об Альтаире и позволяет ему разгуливать по своему сознанию, как будто он хозяин этого места. Альтаир без рубашки, Альтаир, смеющийся над глупостями, Альтаир, улыбающийся при прикосновении рук, Альтаир, копающийся в самых глубоких уголках сознания Малика с единственным вопросом. Альтаир. Альтаир. _Альтаир._

Он лениво поглаживает костяшки пальцев Альтаира во время шутливого обмена глупыми детскими убеждениями.

— Я не ходил плавать в бассейн, потому что боялся акул.

Тело Малика сотрясается в беззвучном смехе.

— Раньше я думал, что актеры жертвуют своей жизнью, когда умирают в фильмах, — пишет он в ответ, что помнит.

— Я думал, что я особенный.

— Я думал, что мои родители знают, как воспитывать детей.

— Я думал, что взрослые на самом деле знают, что происходит.

Малик не отвечает и немного хмурится. Он думал о том, как избежать мрачного настроения, в которое они случайно впали, когда Альтаир продолжил:

— Благодаря Голливуду, я думал, что секс — это французский поцелуй.

Малик вдруг осознает, что они лежат бок о бок, а он наполовину приклеен к боку Альтаира, чтобы сохранить близость своего писательского холста. Они практически дышат одним воздухом.

Малик чувствует, что разговор принимает несколько иной оборот. Это дорога, по которой он немного боится идти, но с перекрестка, на котором он стоит, она выглядит так _волнующе_.

Он решает уклониться от истины. Просто маленькая белая ложь, это не повредит, просто чтобы сохранить направление беседы.

— Я тоже. Однажды я сказал маме, что видел, как два человека занимались сексом снаружи дома.

Альтаир смеется, и Малик в это время использует момент отвлечения, чтобы прильнуть к нему поближе, давая себе большее преимущество, и медленно гладит продольную дугу ладони Альтаира, таким образом флиртуя. Глаза поднимаются к его лицу и заостряют внимание на губах, все еще растянувшихся в улыбке, в то время как у самого Малика они полны желания. Он осматривает Альтаира, следит за тем, как двигаются его губы, как его тело реагирует на знаки внимания Малика. Может быть, Альтаир _ощущает_ , когда на него смотрят, раньше ему это и в голову не приходило.

— Иногда я все еще думаю, что французский поцелуй похож на секс.

Малик предпочел бы скрыть, как его дыхание становится глубже от нервного возбуждения. Его разум слишком затуманен, чтобы понять, полны ли слова Альтаира сексуального напряжения или его воображение и принятие желаемого за действительное играют с ним злую шутку. Может быть, в словах Альтаира есть какой-то далекий или извилистый двойной смысл, а может быть, Малик просто начинает поддаваться чарам оптимизма, что было первым делом.

Некоторое время он задумчиво смотрит на поднятую ладонь Альтаира, потом склоняет голову к его груди, прислушивается к биению сердца, чтобы подавить бунт внутри себя.

Альтаир наклоняет голову в молчаливом вопросе, потому что Малик никогда раньше не предполагал такой физической близости.

Губы Альтаира сейчас так близко к его губам, и это так волнующе, насыщенно и восхитительно.

Малик приподнимается на локте, фиксируя лицо Альтаира прикосновением другой руки.

Даже не задумываясь, он потягивается вперед.

Он наклоняется, сокращая небольшое расстояние, которое создал между ними, находит уголок рта Альтаира прикосновением губ и переходит оттуда в поцелуй.

Он не знает, какая сила побуждает его к этим действиям, что заставляет его сердце биться в груди.

Альтаир замирает под ним. Малик не останавливается и продолжает целовать, мягко и без языка, нежно прижимаясь к подушке неподвижных губ Альтаира, пока отсутствие ответа не превращается в ноющую тревогу в затылке.

Он облажался. Вот и все. Он все испортил, переступил черту—

Теплую каплю, которая прижимается к большому пальцу его руки, лежащей на лице Альтаира, Малик чувствует слишком поздно.

Альтаир плачет.

Когда Малик отстраняется, Альтаир делает долгий, глубокий, дрожащий вдох, который он так долго сдерживал.

Альтаир плачет так же, как плачет Малик.

Только слезы. Случайное дыхание, которое прорывается сквозь преграду его закупоренного горла.

Мысли Малика застыли, тело онемело, его движения стали бессильными перед лицом немых слез Альтаира. Альтаир не говорит, не заставляет работать свои голосовые связки, и на этот раз ни один из них не может говорить.

Малик чувствует острую боль в груди и животе, позволяя Альтаиру тихо плакать в его неподвижную руку.

Ни слова не сказано.

* * *

Малик не инициирует их следующую встречу. Не зовет Альтаира.

Он запирается в своем доме и выходит только по необходимости.

Он боится и поражен гротескностью жизни без него, но не может заставить себя посмотреть Альтаиру в лицо.

До тех пор, пока через несколько дней Альтаир сам не появляется на пороге его дома без приглашения, щетинистый и очень злой. Первая мысль, всплывающая из моря инстинктов, — захлопнуть дверь и спрятаться, но Альтаир держит ее открытой, бесится, пока Малик не впускает его внутрь.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — твердо спрашивает Альтаир, уже протягивая руку. Малик ее игнорирует.

Он знает, что жонглирует шансом, пробуя путь забывчивости. Может быть, это сработает.

— Ты ворвался.

— Нет, это не то, что я имел в виду, — спешит прервать его Альтаир.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— Чушь собачья, и ты это знаешь, — рычит Альтаир. Кажется, игра в невежество все-таки не сработает.

— Я не знаю, — медленно пишет Малик, тщательно подбирая слова. — Не всегда всему есть объяснение.

— Не ври. — В этот раз Альтаир не рычит. Что-то в его голосе ломается, и он останавливается.

Между ними повисает неловкое молчание.

— Ты любишь меня? — хочет знать Альтаир. Малик не понимает, зачем тому это нужно. Он смотрит на протянутую руку Альтаира и впервые не хочет записывать в нее свои секреты.

В очень хрупкой тишине, которая снова воцаряется, ни один из них не смеет дышать.

— Потому что я люблю _тебя_ , Малик.

Взгляд Малика за долю секунды перескакивает с руки Альтаира на его лицо. Он не смеет надеяться на лучшее. Может быть, это ловушка. Это должно быть ловушкой.

— С тех пор как ты впервые предложил побрить меня.

Шок побуждает Малика двигаться.

— _Что_?! — Он не может достаточно глубоко вонзиться в мягкую ткань холма Венеры, чтобы прокричать вопросительные знаки. — Это было почти два года назад! — яростно царапает его кожу Малик. — Почему ты мне не сказал?

На лице Альтаира появляется улыбка, когда он получает молчаливое признание во взаимной привязанности. Кажется, он снял с себя всякую ответственность за ущерб своим маленьким признанием.

— По той же причине, что и ты. Потому что мы оба так чертовски глупы в простейших человеческих отношениях. 

* * *

— Малик?

Малик не двигается с того места, где он неэлегантно прижался к боку Альтаира, уткнувшись носом в его горло. Лучшее, что он может предложить, — это пожатие там, где он переплел их пальцы, и ленивую ласку костяшек пальцев.

— Ничего. Просто хотел почувствовать твое прикосновение.

Малик еще сильнее прижимается к боку Альтаира и позволяет своему запаху смешаться с горным бризом, запахом попкорна и скошенной травы.

Они молча лежат на их травянистом холме, пока день сменяется ночью.

Когда нос Альтаира нежно касается его лба, Малик поднимает голову, чтобы поцеловать его. Губы Альтаира сливаются с его губами, и их нежное прикосновение уносит остатки холода стольких одиноких часов в прошлом.

Они лежат так, прижавшись друг к другу, как два кусочка пазла, разделяя дыхание и время от времени погружаясь в поцелуй или поддразнивающее покусывание.

Рука Альтаира лежит у него на плече, блуждая по спине, а Малик рассеянно касается Альтаира, рисует бессмысленные фигуры и сердца на его груди, чувствует форму его костей и мускулов под рубашкой и кожей, пока тело Альтаира не оказывается у него под кончиками пальцев.

Его прикосновения игривы и нежны больше, чем когда-либо, когда он обводит контуры тела Альтаира, которое создает захватывающий ландшафт на фоне заходящего солнца, но как только огромный полог звезд простирается над головой, щепотка голода входит в исследование Малика, и он начинает бродить вокруг и ниже.

Малик лежит на боку, его нога слегка подтянута и согнута на колене Альтаира. Его рука ползет вниз по тазобедренной кости к паху, где ткань шорт Альтаира сбивается от сгиба ног и обнажает верхнюю часть бедра. Кончиками пальцев он начинает рисовать узоры на обнаженной ноге Альтаира там, куда он может дотянуться, не теряя своего уютного положения. Альтаир совсем не боится щекотки, но он чувствителен к каждому движению пальцев Малика, и его тело реагирует на близость Малика к паху. Тыльной стороной ладони он чувствует твердость Альтаира, украдкой проводит по ней, но не прикасается.

Он решил немного подождать, прежде чем вновь приобщить свое тело к плотским наслаждениям секса.

Его пальцы возобновляют короткое путешествие вверх и вниз по бедру, прежде чем он поднимается, “случайно” цепляясь за резинку шорт, и бедра Альтаира слегка вздрагивают от дразнящего сдвига ткани.

Лукавая улыбка расцветает на самодовольном лице Малика. Альтаир чувствует, как она растягивается у него на шее и плече, но ему явно нравится поддразнивание Малика. Малик представляет — Альтаир, должно быть, увлекся долгой прелюдией, и трепет желания заставляет поцеловать его в шею. Все-таки некоторые вещи стоит ждать с большим нетерпением.

Рука Альтаира скользит вверх под рубашку Малика и вдоль его спины, прослеживая изгиб позвоночника, пока он не осознает, что делает, и не вытаскивает ее.

— Прости… — бормочет он очень тихо.

Малик тянет его вторую руку, чтобы заговорить.

— Положи свою руку обратно, — пишет он, и улыбка на его губах и в его глазах смешиваются воедино. Когда теплое прикосновение Альтаира возвращается под рубашку, он снова наклоняет голову, чтобы найти рот Альтаира, медленно, без всякого стеснения, облизывает шов его нижней губы и переходит в сладкие поцелуи. Альтаир крепче обнимает его и впивается рукой в его бок, притягивая еще ближе к себе, пока поцелуй Малика не становится глубже, и Альтаир стонет в него. Малик сделает все что угодно, чтобы услышать их больше в будущем, он упадет замертво от усилий, если потребуется, только чтобы услышать, как Альтаир просит и стонет от удовольствия. На каком-то чувственном или поэтическом уровне Альтаир возвращает Малику его голос, отдавая взамен свой собственный.

У него голова идет кругом от экстаза быть таким... _любимым_. Это было то, к чему он стремился, сам того не зная, единственный недостающий элемент в его жизни, и он даже не догадывался, что он был пуст, пока его не заполнили.

Это основа его счастья, пусть и слащавого. Мужчина, который дает ему голос, поцелуй, который говорит о чувствах гораздо более сладостных, чем похоть.

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, Малик кладет голову на плечо Альтаира и смотрит в ночь.

— В детстве я лаял и выл на звезды, — рассказывает он Альтаиру.

Тишина, мимолетно растянувшаяся между ними, полна странного ожидания, предвкушения, прежде чем Альтаир рявкает свое первое “гав”.

Когда из горла Альтаира вырывается долгий скрипучий вой, Малик разражается непрерывным смехом и рябью немого веселья.

Он закрывает глаза и слушает, как Альтаир воет за него на звезды, пока его вой не становится намного мягче и не переходит в мирную тишину.

— Хотел бы я сам их увидеть, — признается он хриплым шепотом.

Малик открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть ослепительную красоту неба. Сегодня Альтаир светит так же ярко, как и улыбка Альтаира.

Малик кладет руку прямо над сердцем Альтаира, отмечая указательным пальцем начальную точку, тезку Альтаира, и начинает рисовать карту. Он следует за созвездием по необъятным просторам над головой, проводит пальцем по воображаемым линиям, нажимая кончиком пальца, чтобы отметить новую звезду, пока все созвездие Орла не будет нарисовано на груди Альтаира.

Альтаир закрывает глаза и слушает, как Малик смотрит на звезды вместо него.

Малик продолжает рисовать созвездия, которые он знает, и те, которые он знает меньше, пока пространство туловища Альтаира не покрывается звездными созвездиями от Льва до Малой Медведицы. Когда его холст заканчивается, он прижимает ухо к невидимой карте Орла над сердцем Альтаира.

Его сердцебиение погружает в мысли о будущем.

Будущее кричит громче, чем когда-либо, а прошлое безмолвно.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> советую перейти к оригиналу работы и посмотреть на комикс, по которому это было написано

— Тепло.

Малик хмурится.

Чем больше он роется под больничной подушкой Альтаира, тем меньше находит. Он вытаскивает руку с очевидным отсутствием жевательных конфет со вкусом яблока или колы в ней. Он всматривается в лицо Альтаира и видит на нем только искренность. Его глаза закрыты, а улыбка едва заметна — не шутливая, но улыбка, которая говорит о забаве над неспособностью Малика найти конфеты.

— Холодно, — поправляется Альтаир.

Малик меняет цель и прочесывает остальную часть больничной койки Альтаира в поисках улик.

Он знает, что конфеты на кровати: Альтаир не мог покинуть ее. Малик находился здесь. Сидел на стуле около кровати и держал глаза закрытыми, когда настала очередь Альтаира прятать их. Если не под подушкой Альтаира, то под одеялом. Другие варианты ускользают от него. Малик не отрывает взгляд от лица Альтаира, наклоняется на стуле вбок и протягивает руку к ногам Альтаира, похлопывая матрас снизу вверх в поисках конфет. Загадочная улыбка приподнимает губы Альтаира — быть может, он знает, что Малик следит за сменой выражений на его лице (Малик всегда внимателен к этому) — но не изрекает ни слова, пока Малик не прикасается к нему.

— Холодно, — повторяет Альтаир, сгибая и разгибая пальцы ног, когда Малик начинает экспромтом растирать внутреннюю сторону его одетой в носок стопы. Где-то между концом кровати и подушкой конфеты ждут своего открытия Маликом. Рука Малика скользит под одеяло, медленно ощупывая тело Альтаира, следуя по всей длине до бедер, кончики его пальцев ползут вверх и выше, теряясь между лаской и обыском этой стороны тела в поисках необычных бугорков, где Альтаир мог бы втиснуть конфеты между собой и матрасом. Он добирается до бедер Альтаира, не найдя ничего, кроме ткани его больничной пижамы — более грубой, чем пижама, которую купил ему Малик, ту, которую Малик знает наизусть от того, что обнимает Альтаира во сне.

— Холодно.

Он дразнится. Он ухмыляется над мягким положением Малика. Малик повторяет то же самое с другой стороной его тела — результат все тот же. Озорная ухмылка Альтаира становится шире, прежде чем Малик понимает, что все это время он должен был искать их между ног Альтаира.

Малик позволяет эту игру по трем простым причинам. В больничной палате их только двое. Он хочет отвлечь Альтаира от предстоящей операции. Он хочет отвлечься сам. Малик жаждет отвлечься от этих и других, более серьезных забот. Он по глупости стремится убежать. И он убегает, на одно бездумное мгновение, между лодыжек Альтаира и выше. Вверх. Вверх.

— Тепло, — шепчет Альтаир.

Рука Малика оказывается между колен Альтаира прежде, чем он успевает подавить глухой стук сердца о грудную клетку, он даже не пытается побороть свое собственное волнение, проходя мимо этой точки.

— Теплее.

Малик ползет вверх по внутренней стороне бедра Альтаира, позволяя теплу охватить его руку, улыбка Альтаира становится яркой, пока Малик продвигается вперед, и к тому времени, как он останавливается прямо под его пахом, улыбка Альтаира ослепляет его. Гром его сердцебиения сотрясает всю его грудь. Даже спустя все это время прикосновения к своему парню, теперь уже жениху, не переставали вызывать в нем бурю возбужденного волнения. Другой рукой, той, что не согрелась между бедер Альтаира, он дергает его ничем незанятую руку и поворачивает ее, чтобы открыть холст.

— Только не говори мне, что ты засунул их в свои боксеры.

— Невероятно тепло.

Малик хлопает себя ладонью по лбу, и Альтаир заливается смехом на этот нарушивший тишину больничной палаты звук.

— Не могу в это поверить.

Малик пишет на протянутой руке Альтаира даже во время того, как нерешительно натягивает одеяло вверх, чтобы скрыть то, что собирается делать, так как во время этого подпирающего сидения на кровати одеяло соскользнуло с груди Альтаира и гофрировалось на коленях. Он пишет чепуху, он привык писать одной рукой и делать все другой, но подцепляет пальцем край пижамы Альтаира и оттягивает её вниз, пока не натыкается на более тугую полоску его боксеров и тянет это соединенное препятствие, пока не чувствует бугорок конфет и слышит знакомое шуршание оберточной бумаги.

— Горячо, — хрипит сверху Альтаир, и Малику ничего не остается, кроме как залезть внутрь и достать их.

Его холст узурпируется, когда Альтаир, поймав руку Малика в свою, сжимает ее в кулак, а Малик находится внутри его боксеров, когда другая рука Альтаира сжимает его затылок, чтобы тот приподнялся. Малик вынужден подняться со стула, покинуть его, чтобы удовлетворить внезапный порыв Альтаира, и Альтаир направляет его на поцелуй. Малик открывается прежде, чем сам Альтаир успевает распорядиться.

Малик никогда не собирался сворачивать в область секса, не здесь и не сейчас, но Альтаир снимает волнение через успокаивающие объятия близости, а его волнения гораздо сильнее, чем у Малика. По крайней мере, так считает Альтаир. Правда сейчас ускользает от него, и Малик не хочет взваливать на Альтаира всю тяжесть своих собственных волнений, он избавит Альтаира от этого бремени и поднимет чужое с той малой силой, которая у него осталась.

Малик также никогда не собирался любить Альтаира. Возможно, правда, что болезнь не выбирают, но любовь еще более непостоянна. Малик жил всего два раза. Первый раз, когда был рожден. Второй — когда он переродился, когда начал любить. Тому, кто помог ему подняться из пепла первой смерти, он не может ни в чем отказывать. Даже в непристойности прикосновений на больничной койке. Не тогда, когда Альтаиру нужно отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, что будут преследовать его всю ночь. Столько он готов отдать, в [Джаханнам](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B0%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BC) общественную порядочность.

Он податлив в поцелуе, настойчив в прикосновении. Там, где рука Альтаира для собственного удовольствия заставляет его держаться крепче, рука Малика дергает за конфеты, вынимает их, оставляет Альтаиру, чтобы он съел их в одиночестве больничной палаты, и дает Альтаиру прикосновение, которое тот ищет. Во рту у него вкус жевательных конфет и страха. Дыхание, вырывающееся изо рта Альтаира между поцелуями, отдает паникой. Возбуждение и страх составляют странную смесь, менее приятную для Малика, едва проходимую для Альтаира.

Он не хочет, чтобы Малик оставлял его в тишине этой спальни, а Малик не хочет спать в тишине их. Это в такой же степени ужасно. Он не может вспомнить последний раз, когда спал без Альтаира. Нет ни одного утра, когда бы он не вырвал мужчину из когтей дремы шквалом поцелуев, вниз по колонне его шеи, вниз по тому месту, которое тот любит больше всего, только для того, чтобы стон Альтаира был первым звуком, который он услышит, прежде чем начать новый день. Тот самый голос, который дал ему передышку от потери собственного.

Рука Малика замирает, когда дверь за его спиной открывается, из глубины живота вырывается разветвляющийся холод, и единственная причина, по которой это публичное непристойное поведение остается тайной, — это тело Малика, к счастью, прикрывающее колени Альтаира и руку, которая в данный момент замерла в боксерах пациента.

— Мистер Аль-Саиф, — призывает она.

Несмотря на грубое превышение времени посещения, она не выгоняет его, ее тон не превращается в неприятный. Должно быть, она надеется, что Малик снова ее подкупит. Ей нужны деньги. Малик чувствует себя менее чем виноватым за то, что прибегает к взятке для того, чтобы она позволила ему остаться на много часов после его обычного рабочего дня. Он не кишит деньгами, особенно теперь, когда потратил все свое наследство на то, чтобы вернуть Альтаиру зрение, которое тот когда-то потерял, на то, чтобы подарить ему этот подарок на день рождения спустя долгое время после того, как мужчина уже привык к своему нарушению.

Малик не двигается с места, придает большее спокойствие выражению своего лица, наблюдая за ней, но не собирается вытягивать наружу руку из-за возможного шлепка эластичной ленты, что угрожает нарушить повисшую между ними тремя тишину. Руку он не вытягивает, но кивает, и она отступает. Выходит на цыпочках, надеясь, что Малик либо последует за ней, либо предложит еще какую-нибудь взятку — оба варианта услужили бы ей, хотя обычно она предпочитает последнее.

Малик делает первое движение к тому, чтобы убрать свою руку с территории нижнего белья Альтаира, но Альтаир прибегает к более смелому методу — берет Малика за запястье и, хотя и заканчивает то, что уже начал делать Малик, притягивает того еще ближе, пока не становится уверенным в том, что Малик сидит на матрасе, в том, что Малик не уйдет, не сейчас. Малик ожидает, что он спрячет свой страх с помощью молчания или откровений, но Альтаир непреклонен в признании своего страха перед операцией.

— Знаешь, что я сделаю первым делом, когда прозрею?

Малик качает головой, и это единственное движение, которое требуется Альтаиру: он обрамляет линию челюсти Малика своей ладонью. Малик ожидает нескольких вещей, ни одна из которых не соответствует желаниям Альтаира. Мужчина ухмыляется, теперь он точно знает, что Малик наблюдает, и сохраняет полную уверенность, когда приникает, когда наклоняет голову Малика, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

— Я посмотрю, как ты будешь ездить на мне.

Глоток, за которым следует румянец. Малик вынужден перестать простодушно краснеть, ведь теперь Альтаир находится в шаге от визуального доступа к этому. Ему незачем знать, что Малик никогда и не пытался справиться с жаром, что заливает его шею, щеки и виски, когда ему на ухо шепчут обещания.

Видящий его Альтаир — это благословение, проклятие. А может быть, и то и другое.

Малик отворачивается, и ухмылка Альтаира следует за этим движением и пропадает с губ мужчины.

— Малик? — спрашивает он об этой странности и, когда Малик не отвечает ему, с твердым намерением делает еще одну попытку. Он обрамляет его лицо, притягивая его снова, пока они не разделят дыхание, пока Малику будет некуда бежать.

— Я не хотел прогонять тебя, — хрипит с придыханием в голосе Альтаир, и боль, впивающаяся в лицо Малика, отражается и на лице Альтаира: Альтаир чувствует каждое изменение на лице Малика под своими пальцами.

“Ты не прогонял меня, — хочет написать он, — я прогоняю себя сам”. Он не двигается, чтобы поднести холст поближе. Он никогда не собирался делиться своими собственными страхами. Не пока он все еще боится того, как Альтаир примет его со своим восстановленным зрением.

Большой палец на его левой щеке начинает первые мгновения ласки, первое поглаживание по коже, и на мгновение Малик ругает себя за то, что не сбрил щетину, вместо того чтобы позволить себе эту ласку. Альтаир не против. Малик знает, что тот никогда не возражает и не возражал насчет этого. И все же такое явное пренебрежение к уходу за своим лицом проявляется в том, как он отдается Альтаиру — он напряжен, его шея напряжена, и Альтаир гладит его кожу и вниз по щекам и подбородку, пока это не становится безрезультатным, пока не становится очевидно, что Малик не расслабится от его прикосновений. Он держит его линию челюсти на месте, и Малик следует знакомому движению, когда Альтаир наклоняет свое лицо и придвигается, чтобы клюнуть его в губы. Это, по крайней мере, он позволяет без колебаний.

Когда Альтаир убирает теплую хватку своих рук, они устраиваются на его коленях между ними, и Малик наблюдает за ними лишь несколько мгновений, прежде чем слегка подталкивает его согнутые пальцы, чтобы раскрыть холст.

— Камень-ножницы-бумага?

Едва он вытащил тупой край ногтя из подушки венериного холма Альтаира, едва нашел покой в теплой ладони Альтаира после этого вопросительного знака, как Альтаир отказывается от его предложения. Он больше не игрушка, с помощью которой можно отвлечься. Почти кажется, что теперь они наконец-то, после всех этих уклонений от общего немого беспокойства, углубятся в серьезность предстоящей завтра операции, но подозрения Малика рассеиваются быстрее, чем пробуждаются.

— Я бы порисовал, если ты одолжишь мне свою руку.

Ему не нужно спрашивать. Малик всегда не против.

Прошло не так уж много времени с начала их отношений, когда Альтаир передал Малику забытое и восстановленное в его уютном присутствии знание. Правда заключалась в том, что Альтаир имеет острый глаз на рисование, на наброски, или, по крайней мере, имел раньше. Малик наблюдал редкий проблеск утраченного таланта Альтаира в тех случаях, когда пытался направить руку Альтаира по холсту без своего собственного влияния. Задача, обреченная на повторную неудачу, но не менее приятная.

Малика не нужно просить дважды.

С белоснежной прикроватной тумбочки — маленькой вещицы, вмещающей большое количество фруктов, конфет и других приятностей, чтобы облегчить скуку ожидания, — Малик берет ручку. Из своего портфеля он достает чистый бумажный лист и газеты, чтобы подложить их под него. Вместо того чтобы повернуться лицом к Альтаиру, он усаживается в согретое место, которое Альтаир потерял, когда переместился к краю кровати, и они сидят, выстраивая плечи в кратком прикосновении, прежде чем Малик просовывает свою руку — чистую, ту, которая не попала в боксеры Альтаира — между боком и рукой Альтаира, прямо под его подмышкой, и ему приходится забираться дальше на кровать, а Альтаиру сползти чуть ниже по матрасу, чтобы приспособиться, пока, наконец, они не устраиваются в чем-то, что является посредственной имитацией их обычного рисунка вместе. Для его цели этого вполне достаточно. Малик лежит наполовину вдоль его спины, уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Альтаира, а его правая рука достаточно вытянута, чтобы он мог направлять руку Альтаира по бумаге.

В каком-то отдаленном уголке его сознания стучит набатом мысль о нехватке времени, но он закрывает на это глаза, лишает себя зрения на несколько мгновений, проглоченный и пережеванный комфортом от запаха Альтаира: смягчитель ткани, жевательные конфеты, мыло. Запах, который никогда не менялся, никогда не менял своего аромата, никогда не терял влияния на Малика. Когда движение делающей наброски руки Альтаира или яростный шорох ручки по бумаге вырывают его из объятий фамильярности, Малик приоткрывает веки, превращая их в узкие щелочки, лишь для того, чтобы подправить прицел Альтаира или отодвинуть его от края бумаги, и тогда он погружается в этот запах дома и уюта. Это то место, куда можно сбежать.

Альтаир молчит, захваченный своими беспорядочными набросками, молчит, даже когда Малик наклоняет свое лицо в сторону, молчит, даже когда он утыкается носом в его шею, просто чтобы не дать себе упасть в объятия дремы, молчит, даже когда он добавляет к этой привязанности чмокающий поцелуй или прикосновение губ.

Шевеление до этого спокойного плеча нарушает удобство покоя Малика, и это безмолвный призыв, побуждение Малика посмотреть вниз. Среди неуклюжего творения Альтаира — ибо даже Малик не может исправить содержание рисунков Альтаира там, где может только вернуть его в нужное русло, — невинное “я люблю тебя” прячется за запутанным рисунком, почти поглощенное беспорядочным клубком линий.

Буквы бросают Малика в жар, сердце предательски колотится о спину Альтаира, слова яростно несут уже давно выученное послание, ведь они пишутся не в первый и не в последний раз. По крайней мере, он на это надеется. Он хочет говорить. Вскрыть себе грудь и признаться. Рассказать Альтаиру все, что его беспокоит. Дать ему знать, что он боится восстановления зрения Альтаира так же сильно, как и ожидает его. Потому что боится, что может не понравиться Альтаиру, когда тот увидит его. Потому что...

Дверь открывается. В таком положении их обнаруживает медсестра.

— Мистер Аль-Саиф, — взмаливается она.

На этот раз он больше не может оттягивать расставание.

Малик знает, каково это — лежать в оцепенелом воздухе больницы. Не так давно на больничной койке был он сам, и тогда голос его был отнят. Потеря, преодоленная присутствием этого единственного человека. Ему вовсе не хочется оставлять его в тишине одинокой больничной палаты. По его лицу пробегает выражение паники, когда он вспоминает о предстоящей завтра операции, и Малик протягивает руку, чтобы успокоить его, гладит его вниз по щеке, снова стоя около кровати, он чувствует, как внутренности разрываются в клочья, когда Альтаир убирает его руку со своей щеки, чтобы прижаться губами к обручальному кольцу на пальце Малика.

— Я позвоню вечером, — говорит он, даже если сам ненавидит звонить. Там, где их коммуникация сложна, телефонные звонки практически невозможны: один задает вопросы, а второй стучит по микрофону, таким образом говоря “да” или “нет”.

Малик поворачивается, чтобы уйти, чтобы взять свой портфель, подняться и выйти, но Альтаир эгоистично держит его за руку, и ему еще есть что сказать. Последняя попытка отвлечься.

— После того как я посмотрю, как ты ездишь, я нарисую настоящую картину.

Эти слова преследуют его еще долго после того, как Альтаир шепчет “спокойной ночи” после последнего стука Малика по микрофону телефона. Пожелание не смягчит его бессонницу. Страхи преследуют его еще долго после того, как он устраивается в пустоте их постели, долго после того, как выключает ночник, и он продолжает дремать только для того, чтобы проснуться с расстроенным дыханием во время этой пародии на сон. Он не понравится Альтаиру. Альтаир не найдет его привлекательным. Но тем не менее Альтаир останется с ним.

Он надеется, что эта мысль продлится долго.

* * *

Мысль долго не продлилась.

До того как медсестра начинает говорить, он находится в постоянном страхе, в ужасе, когда она позволяет Альтаиру размотать бинты и марлевые повязки, в панике, когда путь к его погибели становится все короче. Он не понравится Альтаиру, как может быть иначе, ведь он никогда не видел его. Последний виток разматывается, и Альтаир скоро расстанется с тьмой.

Малик чувствует укор собственной совести, он изгоняет из головы сомнения, как только они возникают. Альтаир не оставит его. Даже если Альтаир не найдет его физически привлекательным, он не уйдет. Не может. Не должен. Или Малик умрет во второй раз.

Проблеск здравого смысла появляется в его сознании, Малик рад, что это случилось, рад всего лишь на мгновение, прежде чем снова сгибается под тяжестью сомнений и смотрит на лежащие у него под ногами осколки иллюзий. Альтаир может остаться с ним, но разочарованный, а Малик будет жить дальше, разочарованный разочарованием Альтаира. Альтаир не скажет, что он ему не понравился, но Малик поймет это. Он узнает разочарование в глазах Альтаира, он знает лицо Альтаира, как свое собственное.

А его собственное лицо усталое и ухоженное. Подбородок выбрит, козлиная бородка темной безупречной формы знакома пальцам Альтаира, но во власти тревоги глаза лишены сна. На нем любимый синий кардиган Альтаира (прусский синий, но Малик не спорит о цветах со слепым человеком), а тело его устало от страха, ужаса, отчаяния.

Этому зрелищу Альтаир открывает глаза.

Он закрывает их вскоре после этого: зрение затуманивается, ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Брови его складываются в подобие боли или головокружения, и Малик на мгновение забывается и кладет руку на вершину палатки, созданную согнутыми под одеялом коленями Альтаира, и ищет его колено — беспомощный жест поддержки, чтобы помочь ему справиться с головокружением.

В этот момент передышки появляется достаточно времени для новых сомнений, посетивших его.

Он не хочет, чтобы Альтаир воспринимал нынешнее изображение его как первое, что он увидит через долгое время. Но Альтаир открывает глаза, и Малик обнаруживает, что застыл от ужасного страха, запечатлевшегося на его лице, и, чтобы исправить это ужасное выражение, он поднимает другую руку и соединяет их вместе с первой на прикрытом колене Альтаира — единственную опору, за которую он может держаться, когда зубы рвут ткань его нижней губы.

Глаза Альтаира широко раскрыты. Они широки в их первом шоке от цветов, широки от облика его жениха. Как только его глаза привыкают к лицу Малика, он начинает тщательно изучать то, что так долго воображал.

На лице Малика мелькает усталая тревога, но он делает вид, что знает, что такое храбрость.

Притворство само по себе храбрость.

Он не сжимает колено Альтаира сильнее, даже когда пальцы ноют от желания впиться в альтаирову кожу и кости, он учит свои легкие дышать, когда они забывают, опускает голову, чтобы избежать взгляда Альтаира, скрывается, колеблясь, — Альтаир не скажет, что он ему не нравится, не скажет, — его глаза следуют за белизной больничной простыни и падают на руку Альтаира, прежде чем эта же рука взмывает вверх и задерживается в воздухе во время немого недоумения Альтаира.

Малик берет ее.

Он держит свои глаза прикованными к своему холсту, а не к медовой сердцевине широких глаз Альтаира, не к разочарованию, что должно быть на лице Альтаира — Малик знает, что оно там, но он может удержать Альтаира, проявляя заботу и привязанность. Запертый за решеткой собственного разочарования, без всякой надежды на спасение, кроме как уклоняться от пристального взгляда Альтаира, Малик ведется на слабый свет трусости-не-мужества, когда наклоняется больше, чем нужно, избегая пытливого взгляда, переворачивает его руку тыльной стороной вниз и пишет первое, что приходит на ум. Он быстро скользит между складками его ладони и не знает, улавливает ли Альтаир первые признаки его ломки.

— Как ты…

— Ты…

Малик замолкает. Пауза короткая. Целая вечность для Малика.

— …даже еще более красив…

Малик ломается. Он сломлен.

— …чем я себе представлял.

Он сломлен.

Его рука — бесполезное сжатие пальцев, сплетение двух рук. Он спускается вниз по оставшейся тропинке, прижимается лицом к их соединенным рукам, наслаждаясь ошеломляющей волной облегчения.

Однажды Малик втянул Альтаира в свой дом, в свое сердце, в самую сокровенную его комнату. Он втащил его внутрь, не закрывая двери.

Успокаивающий эффект от облегчения уже подействовал, и Альтаир проскальзывает внутрь снова. Он возвращается назад тихо, со слезами Малика на тыльной стороне ладони.

Малик закрывает дверь.

* * *

Альтаир остается внутри него еще несколько минут после того, как они закончили.

Малик в раздумье над тем, чтобы написать грубый комментарий о том, что он тоже порисовал на груди Альтаира, только материалами отличными от краски по коже, но из них двоих Малик даже более грязный. Альтаир сцепляет пальцы рук за головой, делая импровизированную подушку, на его лице странная смесь веселья и удовлетворения, а сбоку — тень гордости. Впервые с самого начала этого необычного переплетения живописи и секса Малик опускает голову, чтобы оценить состояние своего торса.

Альтаир никак не мог решить, что попробовать в первую очередь. Единственным приемлемым исходом было соединить их в одно целое.

Аппетит Альтаира, кажется, удвоился с добавлением визуальных изображений тела Малика, и Малик не протестовал против его прихотей. Вот почему он позволил Альтаиру творить свою магию и разрешил превратить себя в дышащее полотно, вот почему Малик хмурится, глядя на картину, раскинувшуюся у него на груди. Оценивая размах несовершенного зеленого, меняющуюся линию синего, упорядоченный узор рыжевато-коричневого цвета выше пупка, он отчетливо помнит, как Альтаир расставлял точки, когда сам он лежал на спине, и узнает в последнем скамейку. Их скамейка. Их место в парке. Альтаиру удалось, с переменным успехом, нарисовать их бывшее место встречи в парке, пока они занимались любовью на скомканных простынях.

— Ты помнишь?

Малик хлопает его по боку за дерзость задавания этого вопроса. Тело Альтаира вздрагивает от нежного шлепка, мужчина сияет, он знает, не спрашивая, что ни один из них не может забыть, где они впервые встретились. Альтаир сжимает руку ниже плеча Малика, скользит вниз к запястью по коже, где только обрывки и бесформенные пятна краски покрывают его конечность, и тянет Малика вниз.

Чтобы дать шедевру Альтаира высохнуть на его торсе, Малик помещается вдоль линии тела Альтаира, соприкасаясь плечами, поднимает голову. Пол под ними твердый, но он погружается в беспорядочный, с пятнами от краски, клубок простыней, пахнущих теперь только слабым запахом лаванды. Тьфу на них. Вернуть запах лаванды он сможет снова, но почувствовать запах счастья Альтаира — нет.

Над ними, на огромном потолке их спальни, нарисовано ночное небо. Участок созвездий, выполненный профессионалом. Чтобы напомнить Малику о том времени, когда он рисовал воображаемые звезды на груди Альтаира в летнюю ночь, которая пахла счастьем и Альтаиром, горным бризом и скошенной травой, попкорном.

Малик купил краски для тела не для себя, а для Альтаира.

И все же, когда его глаза останавливаются на тезке своего жениха над ними, в его сознании тоже появляется намерение. Его тело пресыщено сиянием блаженства, оно протестует против движения, но намерение Малика — мускулистое, крепкое, растущее существо, увеличивающееся с каждым новым дюймом к палитре красок.

Он не стал свободнее от посторгазмического блаженства, но все же откатывается назад, чтобы прижаться к боку Альтаира, положить голову ему на плечо и подождать, пока мужчина обнимет его за сзади шею и положит руку на плечо Малика, как он привык делать; он ждет, пока Альтаир удобно устроится, чтобы уравновесить палитру на его обнаженном бедре.

Там она и покоится, пока он погружает пальцы в краски — белые для звезд, синие для линий — и рисует всю Аквилу над сердцем Альтаира, остальные созвездия вдоль остальной части его туловища. Теперь и Альтаир может их видеть. Но он закрывает глаза и позволяет Малику смотреть на звезды вместо него. До тех пор, пока не останется ни одного нетронутой впадины, ни одного ребра и мускула, не задетого его прикосновением.

Пока они лежат обнаженные на скомканных простынях, с размазанной по ним краской, и звездами, нарисованными на груди Альтаира. Чтобы не расстроить свой шедевр, Малик сгибает руку, складывая ее над ключицей Альтаира, ниже его шеи. На конце предплечья, там, где его кончик локтя касается другого плеча Альтаира, кожа мужчины холоднее, температура его тела — жертва безделья. Малик задирает подбородок, тычется носом в щеку Альтаира, мужчина смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Холодно?

Он пишет медленно, потому что это плечо, а не ладонь Альтаира, ему потребуется больше времени, чтобы расшифровать буквы Малика, но Малик жертвует временем из-за отсутствия желания двигать свое тело с того места, где оно сливается с телом Альтаира.

Он готов сдвинуться ровно настолько, чтобы накинуть свободный конец простыни на их тела, если бы Альтаир захотел этого.

Но Альтаир улыбается, лицо его оживает, глаза горят, шепот приглушен.

— Тепло.


End file.
